campaztecroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Riri25
★ Hola!This is my talk page!★ Welcome to Camp Aztec Roleplaying Wiki Thank you for your edit to the Template:Riri25?Sig Real page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sonofboreas16 (Talk) 12:14, July 17, 2012 Help I would love some more help. At the moment we have 0 Admins, 0 rbs, and 2 bcats. I have to ask Wai, and ill let you know. District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 01:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hey do you want your char to be lt. overseer???? District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 08:49, July 21, 2012 (UTC) you are now a rollback/chat mod. If you show us more effort and hang here more we will make you an admin. Congratz! District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 09:00, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Piltzintecuhtli Photo You found one? Excellent! Could you add it? It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 13:58, August 3, 2012 (UTC) That's great. Aztecs were a warrior race so yeah. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 14:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm thinking a miniature versions of her like Empousas or harpies from Greek Myth. Maybe, she would be the mother of them. Since she is immortal, she can't be killed. I'll handle that. Could you think of any city locations? It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 10:38, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Healer template I finished the healer template. It is amazing how complete is the delusion that beauty is goodness. - Leo Tolstoy 12:02, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Locations I can't find a picture of maize fields though. If our world is a dark mystery...let us build a fire... 15:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey Riri! I just want you to add this userbox to your userpage. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 09:13, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Eureka? Eureka indeed! I'll check about more information on Aztec culture on Wikipedia. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 09:13, August 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll think of how to implement this on this wiki. Should we just use beans or quachtli? The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 09:53, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Replied. P.S. Do your Atlaua character have a fish that she personifies? Atlaua's fish list and their passive abilities? Sounds good. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 08:29, September 1, 2012 (UTC) On Atlaua's page, there's a link. We could list all the fish species from it and find a bit of the powers from the page. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 13:34, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re: Just your good ol' fish. She is just the goddess of fisherman and archers. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 14:22, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Half-finished for Atlaua/Fish Types page. What do you think? The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 15:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh and Hey, you need to fix your shark powers for Teal. Since there are so variety of sharks, I just make one passive power. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 07:16, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Aztecs do believe in spirits but they were called nahualli/nagualli. They are sorcerers who can tap into their spirit animals. However, there is another type of nahual. It's your own spirit animal but I don't think they can be made into any form of spirits. I'm so sorry. If I can find more, I am planning on the concept. The last man on Earth sat in his room.There was a knock from the door. 08:13, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RIRIKINZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Riri is this wiki inactive?? Brocky292 (talk) 02:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay I also hope it is not inactive Brocky292 (talk) 12:50, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Wanna try and bring it back up from the ashes? :P Brocky292 (talk) 13:04, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Heck.... This wiki is so...dead. What do I do now? :( Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 05:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Uh yeah, the grades were failing so I took a break.*sigh* Then I totally forgot about the wiki when I went to another gaming website (I got hooked). Then after two months, I finally came back. I am terribly sorry for leaving you here stranded. I'm already sure we can rebuild this. :D Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Congrats!!! Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Uh... #We could invite the ones who put claimings on this wiki back here (if they are still active on CHBRP) #I'll make a map for the Camp and see to all character activity on every page. #I'll also promote you to admin (if u like!) Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Tell her I said hi too! I'm making the officially inactive template. Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) You could check claims..... :D Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 12:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Since Boreas left, Teal Nored is now the Overseer of Barrack J. Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 18:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I claimed Hunter! Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 08:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I will put him up on adoption. :) Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:00, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi, since you joined in ....July of 2012, I guess you already got this. Sorry for not realizing it. Bye? Hi? Hello?~ Wai 11:26, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Riri! You are now an admin! :D Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 22:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Also I finished the pet shop page. Check it out if you have time! -- Do people dream of radioactive ballerinas?~ Wai 00:11, April 9, 2013 (UTC)